The invention relates to a host computer system or server, which has a web browser running on it, and the display of the web browser is transmitted via modem and received by a cellular phone connected to a PDA device which displays the image. In particular, the invention consists of multiple virtual machines which are contained in the server, and each contains a browser which has applications running in them. Multiple clients are represented by software, which sends the display of each virtual machine to the remote PDA device to be displayed, and also relays information back to the virtual machine from the PDA device. The invention relates to the priority in which packets or blocks of information are displayed on the screen of the PDA device. The invention also relates to the interlacing of blocks and the construction of such blocks displayed on the PDA screen. The invention further relates to the sending, receiving, and acknowledgement of these blocks between the PDA and server.